


Give Them Blood, Blood, Blood (Grab a Glass Because There's Going to Be a Flood)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Bleeding Out, Day 23, Gen, John Constantine Needs A Hug, Kinda, Pain, Protective Sara Lance, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Oh shit,John thought, lifting his head off of the ground to look at the sword sticking out of his stomach.That isn’t good.





	Give Them Blood, Blood, Blood (Grab a Glass Because There's Going to Be a Flood)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Blood by My Chemical Romance.  
This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 23: Bleeding Out.

_ Oh shit, _ John thought, lifting his head off of the ground to look at the sword sticking out of his stomach.  _ That isn’t good. _

He screamed as the sword was pulled out by the being that had stabbed him and from there everything started to get fuzzy.

“John, John!” he could hear someone shouting. “John, don’t you fucking dare fall asleep.”

He opened his eyes to see Sara standing over him. He could feel as someone put pressure on his stomach and he groaned. He was lightheaded and could feel himself slipping away.

He managed to get his hand into his pocket and grab his phone, shoving it at Sara.

“Chas. Call Chas,” he managed.

His friend deserved to know what happened, but he’d just wait forever if John didn’t tell someone he existed.

Sara ignored him, focusing on directing people, so he tried to sit up and get her attention.

“Got it, John. I’ll call Chas,” Sara said, snatching the phone out of his hand and pinning his shoulders back down to the ground. “Just stay still.”

A few moments later, the other’s come back with the Waverider and roll out some kind of high-tech gurney.

John felt multiple sets of hands-on his body and heard someone count to three before the ey moved him. The last thing he remembered was screaming before falling unconscious.

She unlocked the phone and navigated to the contacts app, unsurprised to see that there were only ten people listed. On the bright side, that made it easy to find who she was looking for. She clicked on the contact labeled  _ Chas Chandler _ and hit call.

He picked up on the first ring.

_ “It’s 2 am, John,” _ he said, yawning.  _ “What’d you do this time?” _

“Is this Chas?” she asked.

_ “Who are you and how the hell did you get John’s phone?” _ he said, suddenly seeming much more awake.

‘I’m Sara Lance. He gave it to me.”

_ “Aw hell, not you people. I told him time travel was a stupid idea. What happened?” _

“You know who I am?” she asked.

_ “Of course I do,” _ he snapped,  _ “Now what happened to John?” _

“He was stabbed. With a sword. Actually, the word skewered might be a better descriptor.”

“Fuck. Are you guys in this time?”

“We’re in the temporal zone, so technically we can be in any time in like, a minute.”

“Great. You’re coming to get me.”

“What?”

“You’re coming to get me. He’s my friend, I’m going to see him,” he said, leaving no room for argument and hanging up immediately.

Sara asked Gideon to take them to Chas and when the door to the timeship opened, it revealed a very concerned looking man who walked in as if he owned the place.

“I swear to God,” he muttered. “If that fucker dies, I’m gonna kill him. I’ll open a portal to hell if I have to.”

He turned to look at Sara and she pointed him to the Waverider’s sickbay, following close behind him.

Chas paused in the doorway, looking at John.

“Is he going to be alright?”

“We aren’t certain, but we really hope so.”

He moved to sit on the other reclining chair and reached out to grab the other man’s hand. He looked up at Sara silently and she nodded before stepping out, letting him stay with John.

A few hours later, Chas felt Jon squeeze his hand and let out a groan.

“John?” he said softly.

“Wha- Chas?” he mumbled, forcing his eyes open. “What are you doing here?”

“You had Sara call me, you didn’t know if you were going to make it.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“No, thank you. I’d rather know than just wait forever when you weren’t coming back. I’m glad you’re okay, though.”

“Thank you,” John said, tightening his grip on Chas’ hand as he yawned.

“Sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”


End file.
